User talk:RogerLopez
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, MegaBen141! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! I'm a... Level 4!--'Daisy13103' Wait, what did you say? 22:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC)PS I 50% like the bay bees (which means i'm in the middle of the bay bee hater thing.Also, sometimes you MIGHT be banned for killing them.I also pertend to be a bay bee...JUST FOR FUN! Prank page No, you just have to make the prank page in a subpage, like you did here: User:MegaBen141/ACP. If you want to make it a better prank page, do something like this on it: You have new messages (last change) To do that, copy this and put it onto your userpage: You have new messages (lastchange) Have fun!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? My awards or Snowflake Awards? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 19:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awards Well, you can add any of my awards to your userpage! Just Add if you want to be one fire ninja or if you are one, or you can go to http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Snowflake_Awards for more awards! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 19:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awards To get an award form a user, you they have to give them to you. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much for the warm welcoming! If I ever make an award for best buddies, I'll make sure you get one first! Have a awsome day! Nicholas Panich 20:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC)FawfultheGreat Hey Buddy! (To MegaBen141) Hey do you mind if I leave this link here for my secret page? You can keep the reward. P.S. Here is the link... (To challengers) Ah Yes here is the link. User:FawfultheGreat/The Second Trial Aww thxs Thanks for agreeing to coming towards my party you rock for that, P.S.T. means Penguin Standered Time. Meet you there! Re:Yo I'm sorry, but I understand what you mean by "search bar thingies". It's pretty self explanatory to make a secret page, make a subpage, and make a discreet link to it in your userpage. If you want more help, just describe more, and I'll help. Also, sign your messages with four tidles "~~~~". --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo Once again, I advise you to sign your messages with four tidles. To answer all of your questions, please visit the Manual of Style and read the Project:Policy thoroughly. I'm afraid you are already breaking one rule by placing your age on your userpage, which I must remove. I understand this may sound unhelpful, but it helps a lot if you could read the policies - as they serve as a tutorial to edit at this wiki, with tips for code that you may need (such as the one you requested). Please note that "missions" and "subpages" should not be a focus point for your account in the wiki, and it is better off if you contribute to mainspace. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm so touched!!!! You.. you made an award for me? YOU ARE THE BESTEST BUDDY I EVER HAD!!!!! I Never felt this kind of kidness before! I promise I will start right away to make an award for you as "The Kindest Penguin" Thank you again!!! Sincerley- FawfultheGreat It's All Ready Buddy... I finally finished making that BFF award for you. Take a look at the bottom of your award gallary. I hope you like it. P.S. It is called a WeeGee... I don't know what it is... akward... I would love to!!! Sure! I'll join your wiki! What should it be about? FawfultheGreat What FawfultheGreatVS Said Hello, I'm not a contributor to the Club Penguin Wiki, but an admin from Wikigami, an origami Wikia wiki. I sent you this message because FawfultheGreatVS game me a message on that wiki saying that you told him that he could be an admin on Wikigami. Did you say that? If you did, it wasn't a good thing to do, as you don't appear to be an admin or even just a regular contributor to Wikigami. If you want to message me, please do so at Wikigami. Tusken432Raider 21:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh.... Well... That explains... a lot. I'll see if I can find your wiki k? I won't give up! We are best buds! -FawfultheGreat Origami Wiki Well, why don't you join my origami wiki, as I don't understand why one should spread users across identical topic wikis? I'll be looking forward to your edits. Tusken432Raider 19:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HI! I'm Back! Well buddy! It has been a while! I am almost up to my BIG goal! Have you checked out my secret missions or Shop or secret page yet?! Check it out! ^-^ ^__ ^ ... R U jealous I have a girlfriend!!! :) Nothing to be afraid of buddy! A girl is a strange thing. An animal from the Amazon. A heartbreaker from Missisippi (did I spell that right?) Anyway you get what I mean. DO NOT BE AFRIAD!!! Did someone say Fury? Fawful LOVES FURY!!! ^-^ Name My name on CP is Esp773 Let us meet on server Iceburg at the iceburg ok? ???? where are u? cant find u ! u r on SERVER ICEBURG and THE ROOM ICEBURG right? -Fawful ... No, you haven't found them all without cheating. It takes time to make the hardest secret page ever. And next time, leave your name on your messages. User:Jupiter5